Spicy City: Love is a Download credits
Opening Credits * Created by: Ralph Bakshi * Supervising Director: Eric Radomski * Executive Producer: Ralph Bakshi * Produced by: Catherine Winder * "Spicy City" Episode Credits * Written by: Preston Bakshi * Directed by: John Kafka Ending Credits * Music by: John McCarthy ** Raven - Michelle Phillips ** Lem - James Kean ** Boxer - Barry Stigler ** Alice/Geisha - Mary Kara ** Jacke - John Hostetter ** Shark - Vince Melocchi * Additional Voices by: Lititia Hicks, Matt K. Miller, Andy Philpot * Voice Director: Ralph Bakshi * Voice/Casting Director: Jack Fletcher * Script/Casting Coordinator: Mary Kivala * Recording Studio: Screemusic Studios * Recording Engineer: Deb Adair * Assistant Engineer: Mark Carballero * Animatic Editor: Mike Andrews * Track Reader: Lori Wetzler * Sheet Timer: John Kafka * Storyboard Artists: Sharon Bridgeman, John Kafka * Storyboard Assistants: Diana Dixon, Theron Smith * Character Designers: Michael Diederich, John Kafka, Jennifer Yuh * Character Clean-up: Theron Smith, Dave Warren, Jennifer Yuh * Background Designers: Jairo Lizárazu, Jeff Starling * Prop Designers: Ben Ferrer, Jairo Lizárazu * Layout Checkers: Theron Smith, Will Sweeney * Supervising Background Painter: Tim Maloney * Background Painter: Joe Vaux * Color Stylist: Tim Brock * Real World Segments ** Animation Studio: Ko Ko Entertainment, Seoul Movie ** Overseas Supervisors: Derek Eversfield, Chris Frye ** Overseas Directors: Kyoung Won Lim, Duck Soo Yang ** Background: Hyoung Ho Park ** Key Animation: Kyoung Ja Kim ** Layout: Duck Soo Yang ** Final Check: Jung Ku Seo ** Camera: Sung Duck Yoo ** Production Manager: Ji-Hyoung Bae * Cyberworld Segments ** Animation Studio: Funbag Entertainment ** Studio Production Manager: Denyse Ouellette ** Supervising Producer: Gordon Coulthart ** Supervising Director: Francois Brisson ** Layout Supervisor: Gord Jackson ** Ink & Paint Supervisor: Erick Roy ** Production Coordinator: Carole Lavertue ** Digital Background Painters: Keven Fedirko, Erick Roy * Editor: Paul D. Calden * Post Production Manager: Lee Supercinski * Video Services by: Complete Post * On-Line Editor: Cheryl Campsmith * Colorist: Trent Johnson * Sound Services: Screenmusic Studios * Sound Supervisor: Deb Adair * Sound Design: Robert Duran, Jorge Risenfeld * Foley/Dialogue Editor: Deb Adair * Assistant Editor: Lydia Quidilla * Foley Artist: Zane Bruce * Re-Recording Mixer: Mike Draghi * Line Producer: Jessica Koplos-Miller * Artwork Coordinator: Lewis * Production Assistants: Magdalena Beniteg, Christine Finch, Lisa Fishkind, Michelle Lee Irwin * Production Controller: Gayle H. Goldin * Assistant Production Accountant: Joshua O'Malley * Dolby Surround * Copyright © 1997 Home Box Office, a Division of Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P. · All Rights Reserved * First publication of this motion picture (sound recording and film) under british law; United States of America 1997, Home Box Office Inc. is the author of this motion picture under british law. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and/or criminal prosecution. * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Category:Spicy City Category:Bakshi Productions Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Home Box Office (HBO)